


Footjobs

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jan has a secret talent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footjobs

**Author's Note:**

> I started this ages ago, it was meant to be a birthday present for [](http://fyuvish.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fyuvish.livejournal.com/)**fyuvish** but I couldn't finish it in time. And then I did but I never posted it.

  
Not many people know about it but Jan is actually gifted with more than just nimble fingers. And Basti is rather proud that he can count himself as one of the few who know of his secret talents. Especially since Jan only uses those talents on him and him only.

Jan has very skillful feet.

Very, VERY, skillful feet and what he's especially good at is footjobs.

Or actually no, no not good, incredible would be more like it but even that doesn't really quite cover it. Basti has often tried finding the best word to describe exactly just how good Jan is and the closest he's even gotten is mind blowing. Because his mind literally gets blown right out of his cock every single time Jan has his feet on him and works his magic.

How Jan can use his feet and toes almost as well as his hands and fingers Basti will always wonder. He's almost sure that if his toes were any longer he could probably even play the damn piano just as well with them as he does with his fingers.

But what Basti does know is that nothing beats Jan and those mind blowing footjobs of his. Nothing. Nothing else can make Basti completely lose it. Nothing else can make him moan, scream, whimper, pant, cry and beg as loudly as when Jan is touching, caressing, rubbing, playing and teasing his cock. Sometimes hard and fast, sometimes gentle and slow. But no matter how he's brought to his orgasm, if it involves Jan's feet it is mind blowing and it always takes Basti a good while to recover. And try his best to return the favour.


End file.
